Plant feelings
by CoolCat61
Summary: Susan Krelborn is a sweet girl. Her visit in Skid Row turns to disaster. Orin Scrivello is hitting on her, Mushnik has offered to hire her, Seymour barely has enough time for her, Audrey getting abused, and an evil plant talking to her. Can Susan's sweetness affect Audrey Two's perspective in life, or will it make it worse?
1. Chapter 1: A surprise

Susan Krelborn is thirteen years-old. Her hair is long, straight, and black, her eyes were blue, her skin was pale, in her hair was a pink head band, she wore a blue button up shirt, and wore pink shorts, she wore white sneakers. Susan was walking down town. It was time she visited her twenty-five year-old cousin, Seymour Krelborn. "I wonder if Seymour will show me that new plant he has been working on." Susan said. Seymour was always writing letters to her about this new plant he discovered called Audrey Two.

She finally reached: Mushniks Flower Shop. Susan sighed. Year after year she visited Seymour, but the shop seemed empty. Susan looked at the sign. _'Sorry. We're closed.' _Susan sighed again. She turned her back on the shop's door, and sat down. She had gotton there a little to early. She knew she could always walk to Audrey's apartment, but she didn't want to disturb her. "I guess I'll just wait then. Alone." Susan said. After about ten minutes Patrick Martin appeared next to her. He looked like he lived uptown.

"Hello there kid." Patrick said. Susan looked up. She was glad it wasn't Orin Scrivello. He was... "Patrick Martin here." Patrick said.

"Hello Patrick Martin. I'm Susan. Susan Krelborn." Susan said. Patrick's smile got bigger.

"Say, are you related to Seymour Krelborn?" Patrick asked. Susan nodded. "Well, I was going to ask him about leaf cuttings for Audey Two. Will get one for me?" Patrick asked. Susan nodded. "Pleasure doing business with ya'." Patrick said leaving.

"Idiot." Susan mummbled. Seymour told her that Patrick had been constantly bugging him about leaf cuttings. "I just hope Seymour comes soon. I don't want to be out here anymore." Susan said. In the distance she could see a familiar figure walking towards the shop. "Seymour!" Susan shouted. Susan jumped up and quickly ran towards him. "I'm so happy to see you." Susan said hugging him. Seymour hugged her back.

"I missed you too kid." Seymour said. "How's the uptown life?" Seymour asked.

"Good." Susan said.

"Getting good grades?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah." Susan said. Seymour smiled.

"Alright. Let's get inside now." Seymour said walking towards the shop. "You've grown since last time, Susan." Seymour said. Susan rolled her eyes. Seymour chuckled. "Wait 'till you see Audrey Two. He's getting bigger everyday." Seymour said. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"He? Plants don't have a sex." Susan said confused. Seymour rubbed the back of his neck. _'Not Twoey. That's for sure.' _Seymour thought. When the two entered the shop, Susan almost collapsed. The Audrey Two was _HUGE!_ "How did you grow it?" Susan asked. Seymour looked away.

"I can't say. It's a secret ingredient." Seymour said. Susan rolled her eyes. Typical Seymour. Always keeping secrets. Like his feelings for Audrey.

"Where's Mushnik?" Susan asked.

"He's coming." Seymour said. Susan glanced at Audrey Two. She felt strange. Like two unseen eyes were staring at her. "Are you okay?" Seymour asked. Susan looked at Seymour.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Susan said. Seymour and Susan heard the door slam.

"Hello Seymour, Susan." Mushnik said.

"Good morning Mr. Mushnik." Seymour said. Susan waved. "How long you staying?" Seymour asked. Susan smiled. Mushnik looked at her.

"Four months." Susan said. Mushink smiled. Seymour picked her up, and twirled her around. Susan remembred something. "I need to draw a picture of a plant, and I need to write down a plant's anatomy." Susan said. "My teacher said I can't return, untill I finish my project." Seymour frowned.

"Oh." Seymour said.


	2. Chapter 2: You can talk?

After a long day at work, Mushnik closed his shop. "Business has been better than ever!" Mushnik exclaimed. Seymour nodded. Susan sighed. _'Finally. I thought work would never end.'_ Susan thought.

"Mr. Mushnik? Where am I going to stay?" Susan asked.

"With me." Seymour said. Susan smiled. Some quality, cousin time. "Bye, Mr. Mushnik." Seymour said.

"Bye, Krelborn. Bye Susan." Mushnik said leaving.

"Why does he call you _'Krelborn'_?" Susan asked. Seymour shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Susan asked.

"I have to go to an interview tonight. Sorry Susan." Seymour said. Susan smiled. She was a little heart-broken that he couldn't spend time with her, but they would hang-out tomorrow. "Goodnight, Susan" Seymour said.

"Good night, Seymour." Susan said. Seymour then left. Susan sighed. "I have the whole shop to myself. Great." Susan muttered. "Well. Might as well draw that picture." Susan said. She dug through her back-pack and got out a pencil and notebook. Susan began to draw Audrey Two. The sound of a bell ringing caught her attention.

"Where's Audrey, kid?" A familiar voice asked. Susan did her best to keep her temper in check. She looked up, to face Orin Scrivello. "Well?" Orin asked.

"She's not here. She is out sick." Susan said. _'Yeah. Sick of you!'_ Susan thought. Orin sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll leave. But first... I'll check out the plant." Orin said. Susan looked behind her. She saw Audrey Two.

"Are you talking about Audrey Two?" Susan asked. Orin nodded. "Well, too bad. We're closed. So goodbye." Susan said.

"I can take a hint. If things don't work out between me and Audrey, give me a call." Orin said. As soon as he left, Susan went downstairs to Seymour's room, and screamed in his pillow.

"I am so confused." Susan muttered. Susan almost fell asleep.

"Feed me." A deep, male voice said. Susan looked up. "Feed me." The voice said again. Susan got off the bed, and went upstairs.

"Who's there?" Susan asked. She had hoped it was her imagination.

"Feed me, Seymo'!" The voice demanded. Susan turned around. The Audrey Two was laying on the floor. Susan was confused. "Where's Seymo'?" The voice asked. Susan jumped back. Did the Audrey Two just talk?

"Did a plant just talk?" Susan asked. Audrey Two lifted his pod.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where 's Seymo'?" Audrey Two asked.


End file.
